Den Riktiga Första Kyss
by Bellatrix Andromeda Narcissa
Summary: Hermione och Ron hade redan kysst innan slaget om Hogwarts. Hur gick det till / Ska jag ändra betyget till Mogna? Eller är det okej?


_Jag tror att Ron och Hermione skulle kyssa före 1998! Jag menar, seriöst? Sju år och inga kyssar? Hur är allt det sexuella spänningen? Så jag skrev detta för att bevisa mig själv rätt. Jag tror att mitt svenska skrivande förbättras. Det är så pinsamt att jag är svenska men min grammatik är så, så dåligt! Min engelska är sämre än min svenska. Den enda anledningen jag kan skriva på engelska är på grund av Alva, som är så hjälpsamma i mitt skrivande! Tack Alva! Alva är så cool att hon hjälpte mig komma upp med idén till denna berättelse. Hoppas att du gillar det!_

_Ansvarsfriskrivning: Jag äger inte Harry Potter. :'( Så ledsen, är inte det?_

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Vad känns det att kyssa någon?"

Två tretton år gammal, Ron och Hermione, var kurade nära den varma brasan i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Harry hade skickats till sängs tidigt på grund av en fanatisk Oliver Wood. Och Ron och Hermione hade beslutat att sätta sig ner och avsluta läxor. Den gemensamma Rummet var nästan tom. Men för Ron och Hermione, var tre unga pojkar. Och de var snarkade högljutt på squishy, röda fåtöljer.

Ron tittade upp från sin halvfärdiga Potions uppsats, mun något agape. "Erm," öronen var röda, "Jag vet inte ..."

"Åh", en lätt rosa skiftning syntes på Hermiones kinder. Hon stirrade tillbaka ner i boken hon läste, tydligen i djupa tankar. Men hennes ögon rörde sig inte.

Det var en fylld paus. Ron rynkade pannan något. "Finns det en anledning till varför du frågade?"

"Åh!" Hermione började och hoppade i hennes sits. Hon drog rocken tätare runt kroppen, men elden var bara en fot bort. "Åh, nej, nej ..." Hon släpade bort, ser obekväma. "Min kusin Abigael skrev ett brev till mig under sommaren, hon är sexton och, erm, berättade hon för mig om sin pojkvän, och deras första kyss, så jag undrade bara ..."

Rons rynka pannan blev större, men han såg inte ut som han var irriterad på henne. Han verkade överväga sina svar. "Mamma och pappa gör det hela tiden."

"Ja, min mor och far göra det också, men jag tycker inte om att gå och fråga dem hur det är, gör jag?" Hermione fnissade.

Ron gav ett svagt skratt. "Så ... vill du lära dig?"

"Lär dig vad?" Hermiones ögonbryn välvd. Hon såg tveksamt.

"Vad kyssar är som."

"Hur-Oh!" Hermiones ögon vidgades, medan Rons hela ansiktet gick en ljus nyans av magenta.

"Det är okej om du inte vill", säger han ryckte, som erbjuder henne en utrymningsväg.

Men Hermione visste att hon ville. Om inte för upplevelsen, sedan för Ron, som såg betydligt mer bekymrad än hon någonsin hade sett honom.

Och hon ville definitivt den erfarenheten också.

Ron sköt henne en något skev flin som Hermione lutade sig framåt, att lösa för att ta första steget. Men precis som deras läppar var en tum ifrån, drog Ron bort, hans glada uttryck vacklade något.

"Du tror inte att detta kommer att förändras något, gör du?" Ron frågade ser orolig.

Hermiones hjärta gav ett litet styng av irritation. Hon visste inte svaret på Ron, men vid det laget hon förstod att hon inte brydde sig. "Nej", mumlade hon, mer att stänga Ron upp än något annat.

Ron såg fortfarande osäkert, så Hermione drog en liten suck av irritation, och beslutade att ljuga genom hennes tänder. "Ron, kommer det inte ändra något. Detta är bara för övning, okej?"

Ron nickade. Nöjda, lutade sig Hermione framåt igen, armarna kringflackande mot Rons lår och trycka ned hårt på dem som deras läppar rörde. Deras näsor stötte och gned sina pannor tillsammans på ett ganska smärtsamt sätt, men ingen vågade dra bort, utan istället valt att driva ännu mer kraftfullt mot varandra. Hermione bucked framåt, plantering hennes kropp i Ron knä. Hennes ben loopas runt hans midja. Något verkade vara pirrande mellan hennes ben. Hermione var inte riktigt säker på att hon ville veta vad det var.

Båda deras läppar särade och Ron tunga gled djärvt in Hermiones mun, utforska dess djup. Hermione gav en definierad mew av glädje, ett ljud som hon inte visste att hon kunde göra.

Värmen mellan Hermiones lår var intensiv, och för en laddad intern stund, hade Hermione en plötslig lust att slita av hennes kläder, utsätta henne siffran till Ron. Men instinkten försvann lika plötsligt som det kommer, och, Ron och Hermione dras isär plötsligt, flämtar något. De såg både rädda och nöjda med sig själva.

Hermione scrambled snabbt ur hennes väns knä, ögon och mun båda lika bred som tefat. Ron skjuts bakåt, händerna skakade. Båda stirrade på den andra för en spänd minut. Och sedan, utan ett ord, stod Ron snabbt och rusade upp för trappan till sin sovsal. Hans böcker och hans pergament låg bortglömda bakom honom.

Hermiones läppar vridna i en orolig grimas. Hon hade ljugit. Något hade ändrats mellan dem. Och det skulle aldrig bli detsamma igen.


End file.
